The Cartoon Heroes
by I Like CHEESE712
Summary: The Cartoons are missing and every imaginative industry has dissapeared off the face of the earth. Now two must rise rise and unite THE CARTOON HEROES! ULTIMATE X-OVER FIC!


**Hello there. Welcome to my first Fanfiction! Yay! Er, This Story is called The Cartoon Heroes and I hope you enjoy. Will contain lots of Cartoons, books, and video games. Umm... GO CARTOONS!**

Swirling Clouds - Like vortex Appear

Swirling Clouds – Like a vortex Appear. A voice is heard, echoey and Resonant-but Familiar…

"The only thing - as far as you know - That is odd about the happenings of the multiverse, is that one month ago, all the cartoon, publishing and videogame companies, disappeared off the face of the Planet. They have been erased from time-only Children remember them. HOWEVER, THIS is not entirely true." The screen Pans down, showing a cartoon world. "While it is true that only Kids can remember The Cartoons..." The world is shown to have a barren landscape, with a decimated town in the distance. "The Cartoons still live." A Pause, then "you are wondering why I am showing you this barren landscape... I will show you." The screen Pans to the left. A billboard comes into view. Amity Park: It's Safe Here!

A Swirling vortex Comes into view, and Backs up, showing a Portal. Evil maniacal Laughter can be heard. Electricity crackles across the air, as though touching the Fabric of space-time itself. Vlad Masters, No, correction, Vlad Plasmius is keying in some Coordinates and Numbers. He is the one whom is laughing.

"You better stop this now Vlad." a familiar voice says, nothing like the first. Vlad whips around and sees standing before him his own nemesis, the one whom he tried so hard to turn into his son, and ultimately failed. There he stood, eyes glowing green, his famous DP symbol stamped to his chest.

"Or else what Daniel?" Vlad asked, mockingly.

"Or I'll fight you!" Danny Phantom shouted at him, ectoplasm forming in his hands.

"It won't be much of a fight trust me." said Vlad. He took a deep breath, and then looked at the one whom had opposed him for so long. "Goodbye, Daniel." He almost seemed sad. He hit the Enter key and disappeared beneath the ground. The Restraints on the portal broke, and The Vortex became a wall of solid Energy. Danny barely had time to let out a "Wha-?" before he was sucked into the vortex. Amity Park started to ripple. Those ripples reached the far corners of The Space-Time Continuum, sucking the worlds together. In Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner was sucked into a similar vortex. Then Jimmy Neutron, a young boy Named Link, AN ENTIRE RV called the Rustbucket, two plumbers, one red one green, three kids and their dad Harry Potter, five kids were sucked off a humungous tree house, Spongebob and a large glob of seawater, a girl with a red streak in her hair, two teens getting ready to go to college, a redhead and one whom was afraid of monkeys, a boy a girl and five imaginary friends, a little Hawaiian girl and a weird blue koala like creature, a dragon that flashed into a fourteen year old boy…

Hundreds of Characters flashed by in no real apparent order, all from books, movies, cartoons, and video games. The last thing that flashed by was a brown haired boy holding a giant key, while an anthropomorphic mouse in red pants with yellow buttons held onto a light pole. He definitely looked sad as he looked at the sky and said faintly, "I'm sorry Walt…" before the pole broke and he was sucked away. The screen went black.

* * *

A light comes down in a dark area. There are several people in cloaks standing near the light. The shortest one, next to the only one in a purple cloak, looks as though he has mouse ears. The purple cloak is floating. He is revealed to be the one speaking.

"You are twins… you are both receiving the same dream tonight. I know that you wish to help us but… Erm… w… uh… STOP SPEAKING IN YOUR HEAD!!"

The short one looks up and says "Shouldn't you have known that was going to happen?"

"It doesn't work without a writer doc." Said another cloaked figure, crunching a carrot.

"AS I WAS SAYING AND AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY…" the purple cloak said "You can help us. You both have the power to help us. Normally we would ask a full-fledged animator, but for this, we need you. This was brought by one kid's nightmare, now we need you two to bring us out of it. All you have to do is use the information given to you, and create a story…"

* * *

"So that's why you stayed awake all night? You both had the same dream and so you created this weird – what did you call it again? Story?" A mom in a nightgown asked two kids, both with brown hair and green eyes. A boy and a girl. The boy wore glasses.

"Yes!" They said. "And we have to watch the news in… 59 seconds!" The twins pushed past their mom and dad. _Hey there. _The girl thinks to the readers in general. _My name is Susan. That's my brother Otto. When Mickey and Clockwork asked us to write the adventures of the Cartoon Heroes and then release that to the general public, we decided to release it over Fanfiction, mainly because everyone had forgotten about the events that happened just a little while ago, or rather would have happened in the future, or would... Heck, Douglas Adams was right the biggest problem with time travel IS grammar. Just watch. Or read._

Otto and Susan turn on the TV. It goes to CNN – that's all that's playing, other than Reality TV – where the announcer is giving a report on… the space-time continuum?

"Dr. Licktovergenstein has said that the mass tempo-spatial warp will hit the earth full force in three – two – one…

* * *

**_SHHBZRT._**

* * *

"Hello, are you receiving us?"

"What you are about to see – once we get some light in here – is totally and completely true!"

"Except for the parts we totally made up!"

"Cosmo, which parts did we make up?"

"That my name is Justin Timberfairy!"

"THE TIME HAS COME!"

Four blasts zoom into the Center of the screen, creating a ball of energy that briefly illuminates the section of no-time before a staff slams into the orb, smashing it. A bright flash of light happens and we then see a long blue tunnel, one where images flash along the sides.

_I Like Cheese 712 Presents_

_Produced by Pokemaster J and Dragonmaster S_

_A Fanfiction Production_

(Various Cartoons flash across the screen, hitting the sides of the tunnel and falling through them as the song goes on)

_**BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM**_

_**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**DA DA AHH**_

_**We are what we're supposed to be**_

_**Illusions of your fantasy**_

_**All dots and lines that speak and say**_

_**WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU WISH TO DO**_

_**We are the color symphony**_

_**We do the things you want to see**_

_**Frame by Frame**_

_**To the extreme**_

_**Our friends are so unreasonable**_

_**They do the unpredictable**_

_**All dots and lines that speak and say**_

_**WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU WISH TO DO**_

_**It's just an orchestra of strings**_

_**Doin' unbelievable things**_

_**Frame by Frame to the Extreme**_

_**One by one**_

_**WE'RE MAKING IT FUN!**_

_**We learn to run at the speed of light**_

_**And to Fall down from any height**_

_**It's true, but just remember that**_

_**WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CAN'T DO**_

_**And all the worlds of CRAZINESS**_

_**A bunch of stars that's chasing us**_

_**Frame by frame, to the extreme**_

_**One by one**_

_**WE'RE MAKING IT FUN!**_

_**You think we're so mysterious**_

_**  
Don't take us all too serious**_

_**  
Be original, and remember that**_

_**  
WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CAN'T DO**_

_**WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CAN'T DO**_

_**WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CAN'T DO**_

_**WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CAN'T DO**_

_**WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CAN'T DO**_

_**We are the Cartoon Heroes**_

_**We are the ones who are gonna last forever**_

_**We came out of a crazy mind**_

_**AND WALKED OUT UPON A PIECE OF PAPER**_

_**Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian**_

(Spiderman slides through a wall of the tunnel)

_**Welcome to the TOONTOWN party**_

_**And here comes Superman**_

(Superman flies by)

_**From Never-Neverland**_

(Peter Pan is seen briefly)

_**Welcome to the TOONTOWN party**_

_**There's still more to come**_

_**And everyone will be welcomed at the**_

(Only Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner (holding a goldfish bowl) are left and are speeding toward the end of the tunnel)

_**Toon – Toon**_

_**Town – Town**_

(Danny and Timmy are swirled around in a vortex and fall through the center. The screen zooms through the center of the vortex really fast.)

_**PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTY!**_

A giant glowing sign comes up on a black background. It reads:

**THE CARTOON HEROES**

Screen goes black.

* * *

A starry night hangs over a city. The city appears to be in bad shape, as the repeated attacks by it's rulers have left gaping holes in the buildings, and in some places, no buildings at all. Overall though, the city is standing, from what we can see at a distance. The screen pans to the left, slowly. A sign comes into view. "Dimity ParksDale" it says, "Evil League Area 001 and 002. Ruled by Vlad Masters/Plasmius, and Denzel Crocker. Home of the Evil League HQ." It is here that the two most unlikely worlds fused together. The only known area on the planet. It was here that the Evil League (Many Refused to be called "The Syndicate" as the original name for the League was) fused all the worlds together into one world, and trapped the heroes of their various worlds in a period of no-time. Most have lost all hope, thinking that these heroes had disintegrated while being moved to the pocket of no-time. Those who think differently are never seen. Yet in the darkest hour of the past month, when all members of the Evil League had thought that the heroes returned, something stopped their attacks. They were not coordinated together throughout their various w- er, towns. Yet they all shared something in common. They had each known their particular hero in some way. They were their friends, family members, and people whom they had known and cared for. They had not yet given up. Yet by the end of the first month of the League's Rule, they were starting to wane. They were unshakable in their belief that their hero, or in Dimity ParksDale's case, _heroes _would return_._ But they were not them. They needed their return and fast. And needed one to unite all the heroes together. This would not be the case. They would have _**TWO**_ to unite them all. And then some.

* * *

An abandoned street comes into view. Yet it is not quite completely abandoned. Two cloaked figures are walking down the street. Well, the taller one is walking, the shorter one is clinging to the taller one's leg. They should not be out in the open like this, but right now they don't care. As they pass the 17th boarded up window, the taller figure looks up at the starry sky. Amethyst eyes look up at the starry sky that twinkles feebly, trying to give these two a little sympathy, but fail because neither of them notice. They have other things on their minds. _Where are you?_ The eyes ask. The figure looks at her right hand. A high school class ring from Casper High is on her finger. Then She looks at the smaller figure. The smaller figure doesn't notice, she is to busy crying while looking at the stars. Her eyes are a pale lavender. The smaller figure is closer to breaking down. Her eyes are pleading to the stars_ please come back. We all miss you and I'm scared._ The taller figure knew the feeling.

"Hey," she said to the Smaller figure. The smaller one looks towards her. "We'll find them." The taller could see the smaller smile… and then suddenly look very fearful.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Says a voice that sends chills up both their spines. The Taller figure whips around, and narrows her eyes, looking angry at the newcomer. "IT MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE!" said a certain red-haired babysitter. With a shock collar around her neck. "Normally, I would run off to a bathroom, but Crockpot and Plasmadork… GAH! (Slight shock, though that's basically all the collar's for) Alright sheesh! Masters Crocker and Plasmius want me to take you to them."

"Leave us now Vicky." Said the taller figure, going into a battle stance.

"Not a chance Manson." Vicky snapped her fingers and 6 police bots dropped to the ground beside her. Manson, the taller figure, started kicking the police bots, putting the martial arts that Mrs. Fenton had taught her to good use. The smaller figure, yet unnamed, pushed a button on her wristwatch.

"-YAWN- What is it Tootie? It's the middle of the night for Pete's sake." Said one of the two African-American boys on the other line.

"AJ, Tucker, get us outta here! My sister and a bunch of police bots are here!" said Tootie.

"WHAT?! Powering up the transporter now!"

Meanwhile, Vicky, getting bored entered the fray of police bots, whom Manson was beating to a metal pulp.

"Never send in a police bot to do a babysitter's job!" Vicky screeched, raising a battle axe. One blade on it said RESERVED FOR TIMMY. She used the other end, and went straight down on Manson.

"SAM!!" Tootie screamed.

Time had frozen for a second, showing the blade cutting through the cloak… and then Sam whipped it off, showing that Vicky had just cut off the back of the cloak.

Sam Manson was dressed in her usual attire, except she also had an array of high powered Fenton weapons on her belt and a Fenton Wrist Ray on her, well, wrist.

"Big mistake." Sam said menacingly. Hitting a button on the FWR, a green blast came out and hit Vicky squarely in the Chest, fazing her for a few seconds. During that time, Tootie, whom had also disposed of her cloak, ran over to Sam.

"Tucker and AJ say that the teleporter is damaged, and they can't get a clear shot at us. They can get us in a five foot radius, but the Police Bots and my sister will be teleported as well!" Tootie said.

"Well, then we'll just have to lose them." Sam said. Vicky got up. "Well, would love to say and chat, well, not really, but we got to be somewhere, so bye now!" Sam said, and then Tootie and Sam ran down a nearby alley, Vicky and the Police Bots hot on their tails. The alley unfortunately led to a dead end.

"We're doomed." Said Tootie tears streaming down her cheeks. Sam and Tootie put their backs against the wall as Vicky and the Police bots advanced upon them.

"No one can save you now!" said Vicky.

Suddenly three green ectoblasts and three gold blasts came out of nowhere and shot the six police bots in the chest, making them explode instantly. A Black and white blur with a pink blur on top of it, followed by a green and pink blur came out on an angle out of the sky and slammed into Vicky, pushing her back to the start of the Alley. The Blurs went back up into the sky and disappeared. Sam and Tootie barely had time to let out a "Wha-?" before they were hit by a teleporter beam.

"Thank goodness you guys are all right!" Tucker said jumping out of his seat and running to the teleporter. The girls paid no attention; they just looked at each other.

"Do you think…?" Tootie said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"What? What's going on?" Tucker asked. Sam and Tootie looked at him, beaming a smile that neither had had since Danny and Timmy disappeared. Tucker did not need for them to say what they said next. He already knew.

"The Heroes are back." They said.

* * *

Snow, then a KND screen saying

TRANSMISSION INTERUPPTED

IN THE MEANTIME ENJOY THESE COMMERCIALS FOR MEANINGLESS JUNK

* * *

**Well, that's the prolouge complete. I will be trying to post again soon, WITH AN ENTIRE PLOT ARC (which is nearly done by the way.) And now, I must say thank you to my friends Pokemaster J and Dragonmaster S for reveiwing this chapter (don't try to search for them, they're not online). Umm... Please read and reveiw and do not insult me or my story. I am new at this. Thank you. GO CARTOONS!!**


End file.
